


Weaponized Muscles

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Yo takes a bet from Riko to test her strength.





	Weaponized Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> I found this randomly sitting somewhere, so I thought; why not post this?

“How strong are your legs, Yo?”

“Pretty strong, why are you asking, baby?”

Getting up off her chair, putting down her cup of tea, Riko walks over to her girlfriend, holding up her phone. “I saw this crazy video of a girl smashing a watermelon with her thighs; and it looked like something you would do,” Riko replied, showing Yo the video in question. Yo looked at Riko’s phone with an uncharacteristic look of determination, taking Riko’s absent comment as a form of challenge.

          “I can do that! That’s no issue,” Yo announces, striking a pose with one of her muscular legs, to show off her muscle to Riko, “look at me, I’m weaponized thiccness right here!” Riko gives her girlfriend a confused look at Yo makes their way out the door, most likely running to the grocery store to buy a watermelon. Riko knew that as soon as she told Yo about this, that they would end up doing it, but, _it’s not like seeing your girlfriend’s muscular thighs breaking a watermelon wasn’t the hottest thing in the world._

* * *

 

          Setting down a towel to make sure the watermelon viscera was as mitigated as possible, Riko heard their front door open, with Yo walking in, carrying a watermelon in a plastic bag. “Ready to see these babies in action Riko?” Yo gloats, slapping the inside of her thigh in preparation. The spandex she was wearing was certainly more than flattering, and Riko could tell from a glance that Yo could definitely break that watermelon. Sitting herself down on the towel, Yo takes the watermelon and nestles it in between her thighs, taking off her shirt to keep clean, readying herself to out-thigh that video. “Camera ready, Riko?”  
Riko, distracted by the sudden lack of shirt and the flexing leg muscles, takes a second to discern what her girlfriend was asking of her, before pulling out her phone, pressing the red recording button. “All ready, hot stuff.”  


          Riko watches as her girlfriend flexes her thighs around the watermelon, looking at the copious amount of thigh straining the watermelon in the middle. Yo grits her teeth, flexing her stomach to help constrict her legs, making Riko’s arms wobbly in gay flusteredness. Suddenly, the green outer coating of the watermelon cracks, exposing the red, fleshy insides of the fruit. Yo relaxes her muscles, rubbing the taut muscles after that much straining. Yo gives a joking slap to her thighs, giving a thumbs up to Riko, who put down her phone; the slightest bit of drool on the corner of her lips. “Did you enjoy the show, Riko?” Yo teased, flexing her thighs again for Riko to see, “it seems like these legs are doing a number on ‘ya!”

 

          Riko’s face flushes, trying hard not to stare at Yo’s legs, and the feat of strength that was the destroyed watermelon below her. In a lapse of both judgement and self restraint, Riko utters “God I wish that were me”, which sends Yo reeling as Riko tries to cover up her very gay comment.  


 


End file.
